Seigaku's in Love!
by compromisingashamedstrawberry
Summary: Kaidoh's in love...Momo is in love...Eiji's in love...Takashi is in love...Oishi's in love...Fuji is in love... Tezuka's in love...Inui is in love...Ryoma is in love...Everybody is in love... Even Horio is in love!i don't really care about him, anyways
1. Kaidoh's got a girlfriend! What!

**hi... this will serve as my first fanfic... hope you'll enjoy... and please review... thanks...**

**Chapter 1 : Kaidoh got a girlfriend? What?!**

It's a beautiful day yet it's just one of the ordinary days for the Seigaku Team members. After their usual after-class practices, they go on their own hangouts: Momo, Ryoma and Eiji are playing street tennis with Kamio and Shinji. Tezuka and Fuji stops by a pet store. Oishi is playing bowling with Ryuzaki. Takashi is helping his father with their sushi business. Inui is looking for his next juice's ingredients at the field next to the river. Lastly, Kaidoh is doing his own training by the river to perfect his boomerang snake shot.

'_I already completed my Boomerang Snake but I haven't perfect it. I guess it make sense.' _Kaidoh thought to himself.

He noticed that a girl is watching him at the side of the river. He looked at her and their eyes met. They both blushed.

The girl looks like an American, long straight blonde hair and white skin. She is wearing a fitted shirt and mini-skirt.

"Hi. I'm Chloe Yumiko." The girl stood up and waved at Kaidoh.

Kaidoh's face flushed and ignored Chloe. He continues his training.

'_How come this American can speak Japanese? It's creepy.' _

"Hey! Are you visually oriented?" She yelled.

Kaidoh stops and looks at her. "What do you mean 'visually oriented'?" Kaidoh asks.

"It seems like you saw me but you didn't hear me when I try to talk to you. It just means you're deaf." She answered.

"What should you reply when someone just tells you their name without being asked? And then waved." Kaidoh oppugns.

"Ignore…" She replied.

The wind blew between them.

"I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm Chloe Yumiko. I'm from America and this is the first time I visited Japan. I will live here from now on because my dad is Japanese and Japanese live in Japan, which is here. As far as I know, I'm half Japanese and half American. You're right my mom is American…" Chloe tells her life story.

'_Did I tell her to tell me a story?' _Kaidoh ignores Chloe and resumes his training.

"By the way, what are you doing? I'm here since you start doing that weird thing and still I don't know what you call-"

"I am training. Please leave me alone."

"Oh. You're an athlete! I know I'm right. That's why you have firm muscles, wearing athletic clothes and… are bandannas considered as an athletic thing? 'Cause I don't think it can help you in any ways."

"Just leave!" Kaidoh shouted angrily.

The wind blew between them…

"You look…" Chloe stared at Kaidoh's face.

"Scary…" Kaidoh interrupts.

"No. You're not scary! You're Cute!" Chloe runs to the running water and pinches Kaidoh's cheeks.

**At the field…where Inui lies…**

"You're sooo cute!" A girl's voice screams.

"What?!" A guy's voice responds.

'_It seems like it's from the river.' _Inui thought. He stands up and checks what's going on the river.

He saw Kaidoh and a gorgeous girl at the river. The girl throws water to Kaidoh.

"You look hot when you're wet!" The girl laughs.

Kaidoh throws back to the girl. The girl is all wet because of the amount of water Kaidoh threw to her.

"You're amazing! I almost fell!" The girl laughs again.

"Ah." Inui gets his phone and dialed Eiji's number.

**At the street… where Momo is playing with Kamio…**

Eiji's phone rings and answered it.

"Hoi?" Eiji greeted.

"Eiji, Kaidoh got a girl." Inui whispered.

"What?!" Eiji stands up and yells.

"What is it, Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked Eiji after doing his dunk smash.

"Kaidoh got a girl!" Eiji shouted.

Ryoma and Momo looked surprised at Eiji. The wind blew and they run away.

"Hey! We are playing!" Kamio shouted at Momo.

**At the pet store… where Tezuka feeds the fishes…**

Fuji's phone rings.

"Hello." Fuji answered.

"It's Inui. Kaidoh needs our help. He got a gorgeous girl by the river." Inui rustles.

"Good for him."

"I need you here. Please tell Tezuka, Kaidoh drowned by the river. It's emergency. Thank you. Bye." Inui hangs up.

"Tezuka, Kaidoh needs our help." Fuji gave Tezuka a serious look and they both run away.

**At the sushi store…Kawamura is talking to Inui at the phone…**

"Oh my God!" Kawamura dropped his phone and throws off his apron.

"What's going on?" his father asked him.

"I need to save my team mate at the river. The river is about to kill him. Burning!" Kawamura rushes off the store.

**At the bowling center… where Oishi and Ryuzaki is playing…**

"What?!" Oishi said happily.

"What is it, Oishi?" Ryuzaki asked receiving a strike.

"Kaidoh has a girlfriend! Inui said she's a gorgeous one." Oishi said.

"What a bad news." Ryuzaki said.

**that's it... thank you for reading... and please review...**


	2. Namely Chloe Yumiko

**hi again! this is the chapter 2... focusing on kaidoh's gf...enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Namely Chloe Yumiko…

**At the field… where Inui still lies…**

Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, Kawamura, Fuji and Tezuka are all crouched beside Inui. They are watching Kaidoh and "his girl" from afar. They are sitting at the stairs. The girl is talking a lot and laughing while Kaidoh is just listening.

"Vital Statistics: 34-24-34" Inui murmurs while writing at his notebook.

"She's perfect." Momo said while focusing his sight at the girl.

"You look more interested at that girl than Kaidoh-senpai. You're planning to steal her?" Ryoma tells Momo.

"It depends." Momo answered back.

"I'll tell Kamio-senpai that he can take Ann-kun." Ryoma warned Momo.

"Don't tell him that!" for the first time Momo takes away his eyes from the girl.

"Kaidoh is lucky." Fuji utters.

"Hey, guys! What's up with Kaidoh and his girl?" Oishi is running towards them.

"She's very cute!" Eiji said.

Oishi crouched beside them. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"The girl is talking about her school life while Kaidoh is just ignoring her." Momo said without moving his eyes from the girl.

"How did you know?" Eiji asked.

"I can read lips." Momo replied.

"You're 80 percent wrong. We're 156 feet far from them, like 2 tennis courts. It's impossible that you understand the movements of her lips." Inui stated.

"I'm going now." Tezuka stands up.

"You're not going, Tezuka." A rough voice from their back said.

They all look behind and saw Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! What are you doing here?" They all looked at Ryuzaki surprisingly.

"I'm here to support Kaidoh. She's his first girlfriend, isn't she?" Ryuzaki crouched beside them.

"Where's Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"He's over there." Fuji points across them.

Tezuka is talking to Kaidoh and to the girl.

"What is he doing there?!"

**By the river, they all meet 'Kaidoh's girl'… finally…**

"This is Ryuzaki-sensei, our coach, Tezuka-senpai, our captain, Oishi-senpai, our vice captain, Inui-senpai, our manager, Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai and Kawamura-senpai." Kaidoh introduced his teammates.

"Hey! You forgot to introduce me!" Momo pulls Kaidoh's shirt up.

"I don't know you. PhSsss"

"Hi, I'm Ryoma Echizen!" Ryoma shakes the girl's hand.

Momo pushes Ryoma and shakes the girl's hand. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Nice meeting you!"

"Hands off her!" Kaidoh pulls Momo's hand.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Chloe Yumiko. You can call me Chloe. I'm Kaidoh's girlfriend from now on!" Chloe said.

Kaidoh looks at her with his eyes and mouth wide open.

**At the bus station… about to go home… the sun had already set…**

"Bye everyone! Nice meeting all of you!" Chloe waved as she and Kaidoh is walking away and leaving the rest at the bus station.

"They are all nice!" Chloe said to Kaidoh.

"Is this a joke?" Kaidoh asked with a soft voice.

"What joke?" Chloe is confused.

"This…ahem… relationship." Kaidoh whispered.

Chloe smiled and hold Kaidoh's hand. "Of course it's not a joke!" Chloe runs, pulling Kaidoh with her.

**Back at the bus station… remember : the sun had already set… it's already dark…**

"They are 50 feet away from us. They will not notice us. Let's go." Inui leads the group. They started running after Kaidoh and Chloe.

"They are holding hands while running." Eiji said.

"Really?!" Momo said.

"So cheesy…" Ryoma said.

"I'm going home now." Tezuka said.

"You don't want to see the 'once-in-a-lifetime' Kaidoh's first goodbye kiss to a girl, especially it's Chloe." Inui bragged.

"I don't care." Tezuka said and he's gone.

"Hide!" They are all hiding at the corner, one block away from Kaidoh and Chloe.

"I guess that big house is Chloe's" Fuji said.

"We're lucky the post has lights. We can see them." Kawamura said.

"Kaidoh's making a move." Oishi said.

"He is lowering his face down to Chloe." Eiji said.

"They can't kiss if Chloe won't tip toe." Inui said.

"Well, Chloe tip toes." Ryoma said.

"I should take this moment." Fuji takes out his camera.

"This is your lucky day, Kaidoh." Momo said.

The post lights blinks and off…

"NO!" They screamed.

The post lights turn on again…

"Where are they?" Momo asked. Kaidoh and Chloe disappeared at the street.

"Maybe they are finished making out." Eiji said.

"What are you doing here?" They all look at their back and saw Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh! How was it? How are you? Is it great?" They all asked.

Kaidoh blushed.


	3. Chloe is great!

**hey there! this chapter is only a link for the next chapter... get it? ok...no...just read it...and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Chloe is great!**

**Morning Practice… Tennis court…**

The regular members of Seigaku team are running around the court except for Inui.

"Faster, one lap to go, one minute to go, and a liter of my Super Duper Great Tasting Energy Drink to take after running." Inui grins.

"Super Duper Tasting Energy Drink?!" Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro repeated.

"Why do you always repeat what I say?" Inui asked them.

"Did you hear of Kaidoh-senpai's girlfriend?" Tomoka asked Sakuno.

"Yeah. My grandma told me last night. She is gorgeous and very hot." Sakuno said.

"I want to meet her!" Tomoka said excitedly.

The regulars are about to pass the finish line…

"Kaidoh!" A familiar girl's voice from the side shouted.

They all look at the voice's direction and saw Chloe.

"Chloe." Kaidoh is surprised by her appearance.

They all pass the finish line except for Kaidoh. Inui gave Kaidoh his Super Duper Tasting Energy Drink.

"I'm sorry! I interrupted your practice, I guess." Chloe walks towards them.

"Good morning Chloe!" Momo greeted her. She looks at them. They are all lying on the floor.

"You all look exhausted. Nice training, Congratulations Inui for the great work!" Chloe said and shook Inui's hand.

"Thank you! It seems like you are studying at Ouran Private Academy." Inui said looking at her uniform.

"You're right! This is my first day there." She explained.

"What are you doing here?" Kaidoh asked her.

"What's that?" She points at the drink.

"That's my Super Duper Tasting Energy Drink. The last one to pass the finish line is very lucky to drink my specialties." Inui explained.

"Ooh. You are uniquely fortuned individual on an alternative career path, Kaidoh. Keep up the good work!" Chloe said while tapping Kaidoh's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Kaidoh asked.

"That long phrase means 'loser'. Anyways, you're lucky to try Inui's drink." She said.

They all laugh. "Kaidoh's a loser!" Momo and Ryoma teased.

"If you didn't shout I might not drink this." Kaidoh said.

"I think she's Kaidoh-senpai's girlfriend." Sakuno said.

"She's beautiful!" Tomoka said.

"Drink it now, Kaidoh." Inui commanded.

"Wait! Can I take it? If I kept my mouth shut a while ago, he might not lose." Chloe gets the mug from Kaidoh.

"Sure, if you insist. Will you allow it, Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

"Are you sure?" Kaidoh asked Chloe.

"Yeah. It looks like an…" Chloe looks at the drink. It is color green and boiling. "…appetizing drink."

"Cheers!" She raises the mug and drinks it. They all focused their attention to her.

After drinking the mug… Two winds blew… An outsider passes by…

"How was it? How are you feeling? Something hurts?" Kaidoh asked her.

"It's… delicious! You're great Inui! Thanks for the drink. It really refreshes my body!" Chloe said.

All sighs…

"She's amazing!" Tomoka said.

"She survived Inui's drink" Oishi said.

"Kaidoh is really lucky to have her." Fuji said.

"Everybody gather up." Tezuka compelled.

"Can I borrow Kaidoh for a sec, Tezuka-senpai?" Chloe asked Tezuka.

"Go ahead." They all gathered around while Chloe pulls Kaidoh at the back.

"What are you doing here?" Kaidoh asked.

"I… made a… bento… for you… Actually, I'm not the one who made that…thanks to our maid… maids… you know, I don't know how to cook Japanese foods…yet… but I know how to cook… western foods…" Chloe gives the bento box wrapped in pink cloth to Kaidoh.

"Thank you." Kaidoh looks at the bento.

"I need to go now. My classes will start in ten minutes. Bye!" Chloe kissed Kaidoh's cheek and runs away.

**Lunch time… Kaidoh's classroom…**

Kaidoh is looking at the bento box that Chloe gave to him. He doesn't know if he will eat it or not.

"You will eat it or I'll take it?" Momo appears and gets the bento box.

"What am I doing here?" Ryoma appears beside Momo.

"I'll eat it!" Kaidoh said stealing back the bento and opened it.

They look at it.

"It looks delicious!" Momo said.

"Hmmm. Let's divide it into three." Ryoma suggested.

"No way! My girlfriend prepared this for me. Why don't you find girlfriends for yourselves to make you bento?" Kaidoh runs with the bento.

Momo and Ryoma chase him.

* * *

**thanks for all who gave me reviews...i welcome all your feedbacks even its positive or not...thanks for reading!**


	4. Momo's Turn to Have a Girl

**hi there! thanks for all the reviews i got... i really appreciate it... i just want to explain something... about my OC, chloe... first of all, i really love Kaidoh... second, my name is also chloe... i think it makes sense... sometimes i'm also annoyed with my name... anyways... this is chapter 4... enjoy reading!****

* * *

Chapter 4: Momo's turn to have a girl**

**At the bridge with Momo, Ryoma and Eiji…** **eating ice cream…**

"I've been thinking of what Kaidoh told us yesterday." Momo said.

"What did he tell you?" Eiji asked.

**Flashback… Lunch time… Kaidoh's classroom…**

Ryoma and Momo are chasing Kaidoh for the bento.

"My girlfriend prepared this for me. Why don't you find girlfriends for yourselves to make you bento?" Kaidoh said.

**Back at the bridge with Momo, Ryoma and Eiji… still eating ice cream…**

"Ooh. So you want a girlfriend." Eiji said.

"Momo-senpai is just jealous of Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma licks his ice cream.

"No, I'm not jealous." Momo said.

"You have Ann-chan, right?" Eiji asked.

"Ann-kun also belongs to Kamio-senpai." Ryoma said.

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Momo said.

"Why don't you date her?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, date her without me." Ryoma said.

Momo's phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello? Ann-chan!"

"It's a sign." Ryoma said.

"Lower your voice, Ryoma!" Momo said.

"I guess they'll be having a date." Ryoma said.

"Ok. I'll be there!" Momo hangs up the phone.

"So?" Eiji said.

"It's a date!" Momo said excitedly.

"Good!" Eiji said.

"C'mon Ryoma!" Momo said.

"No way! It's your date with her." Ryoma refuses.

"Don't take Ryoma with you. You don't need any chaperone!" Eiji said.

"But I am shy." Momo looks down.

Ryoma and Eiji laughs hard. "He's shy!"

"Stop laughing! I'll go." Momo runs away.

**At the park… Momo is alone with Ann… eating ice crem… again?**

They are sitting at a bench. They are both at the opposite end part of the bench.

'_Why am I so embarrassed when I'm with her?' _Momo thought.

"Hey! What's up? We're not talking to each other for an hour now. It's a date right?" Ann breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry! I'm just… enjoying eating ice cream." Momo said.

'_What the hell did I say?' _

"Oh, ok. Want more?" Ann asked.

"Yes." Momo answered and Ann goes to the ice cream stand to buy ice cream.

"Why did you let her buy you ice cream?" Someone from the back asked. Momo looked behind him and saw Inui, Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Fuji and Tezuka crouching.

"What are you doing here?" Momo is shocked.

"We are guiding you." Ryuzaki answered.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! You're also here?!"

"Kaidoh can't make it because he has a date with Chloe." Inui said.

"I don't care about him!" Momo shouted.

"Listen, you can't win her heart if you always act like that!" Eiji said.

"But I'm…" Momo looks down.

They all laugh. "Momo's shy! Momo is embarrassed with a girl!"

"Of course, I'm not!" Momo stands up and goes to Ann.

"That's my man." Eiji said.

"Ann-chan… I want… to tell…you… something…yeah… something…" Momo said.

"What is it, Momo-chan?"

"I…I…I…la…like… like… you…you… I like you!" Momo stutters.

"Ann-chan! Your brother wants you to go home now!" Kamio appears.

"Let's go Ann-chan. It's dangerous to be with Momo nowadays. And what the hell are you doing with him?" Kamio pulls Ann.

"Kamio?!" Momo shouted and looked at Ann. Ann mouthed the words "I like you too."

"Very good Momo!" Oishi wraps his arms around Momo's shoulders.

"That's it!" Eiji said.

"But it's not yet official that Ann-chan is your girlfriend." Inui said.

"Loser." Ryoma teased Momo.

"What?!" Momo yelled.

"It's ok. At least he told Ann-chan his feelings." Fuji said.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai!" Momo said.

"I need to go." Tezuka said and he's gone.

"I think I should also have a girl." Kawamura said.

* * *

**that's it... thank your for reading!... and again... please review...**


	5. A broken heart for

**hey... i'm sorry if i'm a little fast in telling my story... i'm also sorry for sounding like i own tezuka, ryoma and kaidoh... i really... i don't know... but i'm sorry... in this chapter i tried to slow down a bit... only a bit... so please enjoy reading...**

**Chapter 5: A broken heart for…**

Momo and Ann had been dating for weeks now but they haven't told their real feelings to each other.

**After practice and classes… **

Momo, Eiji and Ryoma are walking together.

"Do you have a date today?" Eiji asked Momo.

"Yup. Ann-chan gave me a message a while ago." Momo answered.

"Is it official that you and Ann-chan?" Eiji asked again.

"I don't know. But she told me she also likes me." Momo said.

"You should make it clear that you two are up to something deep." Eiji advised.

"Wow. I'm hearing this from Eiji-senpai. Where did you get that?" Momo was amazed.

"From my horoscope for today." Eiji answered.

"I also want to know my horoscope. Where did you get it?" Momo asked interestingly.

"In a magazine, wait, I brought it." Eiji searches his bag for the magazine. "Ah. Here it is." He raise up the magazine titled 'Stars'.

Momo gets the magazine and scans it. "This is a magazine for girls."

"No. It's also for boys." Eiji cleared.

Momo stops in a page and read it.

"O'chibi, your horoscope for today is you'll comfort your broken hearted friend." Eiji reads.

"I don't believe in horoscopes." Ryoma said.

"Where's mine?" Momo asked.

"It's here." Eiji points at the lower page. "Your horoscope for today is-"

"Your heart will be broken today." Kaidoh appeared and butted in the conversation.

"Kaidoh?! Don't just appear like that and tell me things like that." Momo said.

"Hi guys! I really don't want to tell you, Momo-kun, that your heart will be broken today according to the stars. Actually, I told Kaidoh about that and he told me that he would be happy." Chloe appeared and butted in.

"What?!" Momo exclaimed.

"Well, according to the stars magazine, those who were born with the same month as yours will be totally heart broken." Chloe explained.

"I don't believe in horoscopes or like. I think I should go now." Momo runs away.

"He was interested in knowing his horoscope a while ago." Eiji said.

"Bastard." Kaidoh said.

"I'm a little worried about him. He doesn't want to listen in any of my advice." Chloe said.

"Don't care about him and you didn't even give him any advice." Kaidoh said.

**Fast Food… where Momo always go and eat…**

"I love their Shrimp cutlet burger." Ann said.

"Me too!" Momo said and took a big bite on his burger.

Ann looks outside the window and she saw Kamio across the street. Kamio also saw her and waved at her. She smiles at him.

"What are you looking-" Momo follows Ann's eye direction and saw Kamio. He quickly returns his eyes to Ann who is laughing at Kamio.

Ann realizes Momo stopped eating his burger and he is staring at her.

"Why?" Ann asked.

"Nothing." Momo answered.

Silence…

"Momo-kun, I want to tell you that-" Ann broke the silence.

"I know." Momo interrupts.

"What do you know?" Ann is confused on what Momo said.

"I know from the start that you'll only break my heart but I still tried. I know that I will not win your heart from Kamio but I still tried. I know he is the right one for you. He will make you happy and he will love you. My horoscope today is true that my heart will be broken. I should congratulate Kamio for having you." Momo stands up and runs away.

Ann was shocked about what Momo said. For a minute, her eyes and mouth are wide open and after that, tears rolls down her cheeks.

"Hey! What happened? What did Momo do to you? Did you already tell him?" Kamio appears in front of her.

Ann looks at Kamio. "No."

"What did he tell you?" Kamio asked.

"He told me, I broke his heart." Ann started crying and sobbing.

"What?! You were about to tell him you love him and you broke his heart?! What an idiot!" Kamio is about to go chase Momo but Ann pulls him.

"Please, don't." Ann whispers.

**At the street… **

Momo is running and enters a street. He continues running not knowing that there is a group of people there and that he is near the dead end. The street is dark because of it is between two high-rise buildings. He stops and sits on the ground. He leans his head against the wall. He closes his eyes.

"We're sorry." A familiar girl voice spoke.

Momo opens his eyes and saw Chloe, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Fuji, Tezuka and Ryuzaki.

"What are you all doing here?" Momo was surprised.

"We know what happened." Ryuzaki said.

Momo dropped down his head. "I know this will happen."

**

* * *

**

**that's it for this chapter... i really didn't intend to break Momo's heart... i just really want Kamio more... just kidding... anyways... thanks for reading... and please review...**


	6. How to Mend A Broken Heart

**hey... this is my chapter 6... i hope in this chapter i won't sound like i own pot characters... anyways... hope you'll enjoy this one...****

* * *

Chapter 6: How to mend a broken heart**

Ryoma and Inui are in Momo's house. Inui is writing at his notebook, Ryoma is reading a book and Momo is watching a movie.

"I know how you feel." Ryoma said aloud.

"Huh?" Momo asked without looking at him.

"Perhaps, it was for the best." Ryoma said again.

"What are you talking about?" Momo turned around to look at Ryoma. There are tears on his face.

"You are crying." Ryoma said.

"I know! Lucky Dog is my favorite movie ever." Momo wipes his tears with his right arm.

"Ah." Ryoma looks down at the book he is reading. "Call me if there's anything I can do." He said aloud.

"Echizen, don't tell him that. It's indicated on that book that it's not appropriate to tell it to the person because at this stage the person will be overwhelmed at the simple thought of picking up the phone and call you." Inui explained.

"Ah." Ryoma said.

"What are you reading?" Momo gets the book in Ryoma's hand and reads its title. "How to Comfort a Broken Hearted Friend"

"What is this?!" Momo asked.

**At the street…**

Eiji is reading Stars Magazine.

"What can I buy for Momo?" Eiji flips the pages of the magazine. He stops at a page. "This will be perfect!" Eiji goes to the book section.

**At the Book Store…**

"Where is the-" Eiji looks for a book. "Aha! There it is!" Eiji takes a book from the upper shelf and goes to the cashier.

After paying, he runs to the exit.

**Back at Momo's house…**

Inui is still writing on his notebook, Ryoma is drinking Ponta and Momo is still watching Lucky Dog for the sixth time. They heard someone knocks on the door. Momo pause the movie and stands up. He goes to the front door and before opening the door, he wipes his eyes with his shirt.

"100 percent, it's Eiji." Inui murmurs.

"Huh?" Ryoma looked at Inui.

"He called me he would come." Inui explained.

"Ah. Just like Eiji-senpai." Ryoma says and drinks his Ponta.

Momo opens the door and sees "Eiji-senpai!"

"I know how you feel." Eiji taps Momo's shoulders.

"Huh?" Momo looked at Eiji's hand and saw the book like Ryoma's.

"Perhaps, it was for the best." Eiji said again.

Momo laughs hard and Eiji was confused. "Why?" Eiji asked.

**After fifteen minutes…**

Inui is again writing on his notebook, Ryoma is drinking his fourth Ponta, Momo and Eiji are crying in front of the TV.

"I love Lucky Dog!" Eiji cried.

Someone knocks on the door. Momo stands up and gets it.

"99.9 percent, it's Fuji." Inui whispers.

"Yes?" Momo opens the door and sees "Fuji-senpai?!"

"I know how you feel." Fuji said with a smiling face.

'_It seems like he don't mean it coz he's smiling.' _Momo thought.

"Perhaps, it was for the best." Fuji continued.

"Come in." Momo said.

**After another, fifteen minutes…**

Someone knocks on the door. Momo opens the door and sees "Oishi-senpai."

"I know how you feel." Oishi said with a dramatic aura.

"Again?" Momo asked.

**After… uhm… I guess… fifteen minutes…**

_Knock knock knock knock…_

Momo opens the door and sees "Takashi-senpai"

"I know how you feel, Baby!" Taka said.

"Perhaps, it was for the best." Momo continued.

"Burning! That's supposed to be my line!" Taka said while whirling his racket.

**After fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes… or should I say one hour…**

The doorbell rings, "Thank God! Someone used our doorbell!" Momo stands up and opens the door.

"Kaidoh?!" Momo said. "I know, you will say. 'I know how you feel.' Then, 'Perhaps, it was for the best.' Right?" Momo said proudly.

"Chloe wants to give this to you." Kaidoh hands a bouquet of flower to Momo.

"Ah, ok. Thanks to your talkative girlfriend." Momo said.

**After thirty minutes…**

"I am hungry!" Eiji said.

"Go get yourself a food at the kitchen." Momo instructed him.

"Ok." Eiji stands up.

"I'll go with you, Eiji." Oishi says and stands up.

They go to the kitchen. Eiji looks around and Oishi opens the refrigerator.

"There's nothing in here." Oishi said and closed the ref.

"Momo! You don't have any foods in here!" Eiji shouted.

"Then buy yourself out there!" Momo replied.

"I'll just go buy some foods at the supermarket." Eiji suggested to Oishi.

"I'll go with you." Oishi and Eiji went out and went to the supermarket.

**At the supermarket…**

"I want these, also these one, oh, this is delicious, this is my favorite…!" Eiji picks all the chips he saw and puts it on their cart.

"This is too much, Eiji." Oishi said.

"But, we can eat all of these!" Eiji protested.

"Ok." Oishi said.

"Take care of our cart first, Oishi. I'll take a look for my favorite chocolate. I heard that they have a new one." Eiji runs away.

**At the chocolate section…**

"Warning: May contain traces of nuts. Of course, it will! It's an almond bar!" A girl with short brown hair said.

Eiji appears and goes near to the girl. "Aha! It's my favorite Almond Bar!" Eiji said. "But" He looks at the empty shelf.

"Here. Take this. I won't buy it." the girl gives the almond bar to Eiji.

"But, thank you!" Eiji said.

"Read its warning before eating." The girl walks away.

"Warning?" Eiji said to himself.

* * *

**thanks for reading and please review...**


	7. Crazy Warnings

**hi there! this is my chapter 7... i inserted a character from DNangel... also, in this chapter number... i forgot what chapter it is, i put Ann-kun instead of -chan... well, ok laugh... hahaha... i forgot the meaning of those suffixes... so, i'm really sorry and i want to thank **theProdigiesz **for reminding me... ****anyways... i hope you'll enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Crazy Warnings**

**Momo's house…**

Eiji and Oishi arrive with the foods they bought from the supermarket. Eiji shows them what they bought one by one.

"Shake well and buy often." Eiji reads the label of the soymilk he is holding and laughs. He puts it down and gets another product. "You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside." He reads from a bag of chips and laughs again. Gets another one, this time it's a Tiramisu Dessert. He looks for warnings but can't find it. "It doesn't have any warnings." Eiji said.

"Look at the bottom of the box." Inui said.

Eiji turns the box upside down. "Aha! There it is. It says, 'Do not turn upside down.'" He reads it and laughs hard.

"Why are you reading the warnings of each food?" Momo asked.

"I don't know." Eiji tries to remember something.

**Flashback… back at the supermarket…**

"Warning: May contain traces of nuts. Of course, it will! It's an almond bar!" A girl with short brown hair said.

Eiji appears and goes near to the girl. "Aha! It's my favorite Almond Bar!" Eiji said. "But" He looks at the empty shelf.

"Here. Take this. I won't buy it." the girl gives the almond bar to Eiji.

"But, thank you!" Eiji said.

"Read its warning before eating." The girl walks away.

"Warning?" Eiji said to himself.

**End of Flashback…**

"Yeah. A girl told me to read warnings before eating." Eiji said.

"A girl?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, a girl." Eiji replied.

"Oishi-senpai, was the girl that Eiji-senpai met is beautiful?" Momo asked.

"Huh? I didn't see her. Were you talking to a girl back there?" Oishi asked Eiji.

"No…Yes, it just happened that she was holding the last almond bar that I'm looking. Then, she gave it to me for some reason." Eiji explained.

"Ooh. Is she beautiful?" Momo asked.

"Why are you interested in knowing if the girl that Eiji met is beautiful?" Kawamura asked.

"I'm not interested!" Momo said defensively.

"It's normal for him to act like that because he is broken hearted." Inui said.

"I'm not broken hearted!" Momo yelled.

"You don't need to shout." Inui said.

"We know how you feel, Momo. Perhaps, it was for the best." Fuji said.

"I'm sick of that line!" Momo said.

**Seishun Gakuen…**

In Momo's classroom, a transferee student is being introduced.

"Hi! I'm Riku Harada. 14 years old and from Azumano Jr. High." A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said in front of the class.

"Wow. A new student!" Momo said.

"Your seat will be next to Momoshiro Takeshi. You may sit now." The teacher points at the empty seat.

The girl goes to her seat and sits.

"Hi. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Nice to meet you!" Momo said with a big smile.

Riku ignored him. The smile in Momo's face faded. _'What a snob!' _Momo thought.

**After classes…**

As usual, the tennis club is having their practice. Eiji and Momo are playing a one-match game. Eiji is leading.

"You're improving, Eiji-senpai!" Momo serves.

"Really?" Eiji returns the ball.

Momo stops running and looks at someone outside the court.

"Hey! You're not paying attention!" Eiji said and looks toward the direction of Momo's eyes.

"She is the one I'm talking about earlier. I don't like her. She's a snob and cold." Momo said.

Eiji clears his eyes and sees the girl she met at the supermarket. "Really? What's her name?" he asked.

"Riku Harada." Momo answered.

"She's the twin sister of my new seatmate." Kaidoh said.

"Twin sister?" Momo asked.

"Phsss. She is so girly." Kaidoh said.

Riku stopped between them and glanced at them. Momo drops down his tongue. She noticed Eiji's looking at her. She quickly takes her eyes away and runs.

"What is she wearing? A uniform of our lacrosse club?" Momo asked.

* * *

**that's it... i want to thank paranoidrush for giving me some ideas on my previous chap... thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Eiji is dating the Harada Twins

**hi... this is chapter 8... well, this is my longest chap so far... anyways... hope you'll enjoy reading!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Eiji is dating the Harada Twins**

After the Seigaku Tennis Club practice, they all go to their usual hangouts. Ryoma, Momo and Eiji go to the burger store.

**While they are walking…**

"I can't believe that Riku Harada is an athlete. She looks weak but a cold person that will always ignore and snob you." Momo said.

"I don't think she's that kind of girl." Eiji said.

"Well, try being her seatmate one time. You will be annoyed for the whole day." Momo said and Eiji gave him an uncomfortable smile.

Ryoma feels bored and looks around. Someone caught his attention.

"Why ochibi?" Eiji and Momo also looks at that someone and see a girl with long brown hair.

"That's the first girl who ignored me in my whole life! Riku Harada." Momo said angrily.

"Are there girls who don't ignore you?" Ryoma asked.

"Of course there are! A lot of them!" Momo answered proudly.

Eiji examines the girl. _'She is not Riku.' _He thought.

"Wait, her hair grew so fast. The last time I saw her, her hair is just shoulder-length. But now, it's below her shoulders!" Momo said. He thinks deeply and says, "Aha! She is wearing a wig!"

Ryoma and Eiji sighed. "For what purpose?" Eiji asked.

"So that I won't recognize her!" Momo said.

"Don't you remember what Kaidoh told us earlier? She has a twin sister. Maybe she is that girl." Eiji said.

"Yeah. You have a point but I'll make sure that that girl is her twin and not her." Momo said.

**After five minutes…**

Momo is whispereing his plan to Eiji and Ryoma.

"Why me?" Ryoma turns away.

"Why not you?" Momo asked. He begs him to do his plan.

**After ten minutes of begging…**

"Ok." Ryoma walks across the street. He passes by the girl and walks away. He didn't even look at her.

"Hey! That's not what I asked him to do!" Momo said.

Eiji laughs. "Why don't you do it yourself?" He asked.

"No way! Eiji-senpai, I want to ask a favor from you." Momo begs.

**After seconds of begging…**

Eiji crosses the street and stops in front of the girl. "Hi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Junior in Seishun Gakuen." Eiji greets the girl.

The girl blushes. "Hi! We're from the same school. I'm Risa Harada, a sophomore." She said.

"Ah. Nice to meet you!" Eiji smiled.

"Risa! Sorry I'm late! My club gave me a welcome party so-" A girl from behind screamed.

Risa looks at her and says, "It's ok, I just waited here for two hours."

Eiji looks at his back and sees Riku catching her breath. Riku also looks at him and quickly turns away her eyes.

"Riku, this is Eiji-senpai. He is a junior from our new school." Risa introduced Eiji.

"Nice to meet you!" Eiji gives his hand to Riku and she shakes it.

**Across the street…where Momo lies…**

"That's it! Very good, Eiji-senpai! It's proven that the girl with long hair is not Riku. She is her twin sister and she doesn't wear wigs!" Momo said.

"What a useless data but I'll write it down anyway." A familiar voice responded behind Momo.

Momo looks at his back and sees, "Inui-senpai! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Where are they going?" Inui asked.

Momo turns his eyes back at them and they are walking away together. "What are you doing, Eiji-senpai?" He asked.

"Maybe he is dating the Harada twins." Inui said.

"No way!" Momo shouted at Inui.

"That's always the reaction of a broken hearted." Inui said.

**After five minutes…**

Momo and Inui are following Eiji, Riku and Risa. Inui gets his phone and dials Fuji's number.

**At the tennis court…**

Fuji and Yuuta are having a break from playing against each other. Fuji's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello!" He greeted.

"It's Inui. Eiji is dating twin sisters." Inui whispered.

Fuji smiles and hangs up the phone.

**Back at the street…**

Momo and Inui are hiding behind a post. Inui is behind Momo.

"Don't call anyone." Momo told Inui.

"Ok." Inui punches in Oishi's number at his phone.

**At Oishi's room...**

Oishi is reading a magazine and his phone rings. "Hello?" He answers the call.

"It's Inui. Eiji is currently dating two girls." Inui whispered.

"He's two timing! Is it even legal?" Oishi asked.

"Don't need to panic. It's legal." Inui said and hanged up the phone.

"Eiji needs my advice!" Oishi said.

**Back again at the street…**

Momo and Inui are still following Eiji, Risa and Riku.

"I don't know what they want from Eiji-senpai." Momo said.

Inui ignores Momo and calls Kaidoh's phone.

**At the park…**

Kaidoh is dating Chloe. His phone rings.

"Hello?" Kaidoh answered.

"It's a date." Inui whispered and hanged up.

Kaidoh's eyes grow wide with shock.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

Kaidoh started imagining him dating Inui and Chloe chasing them. He shakes his head.

"You're getting crazy." Chloe said.

**Back at you-know-where…**

Momo and Inui are still following Eiji and the twins.

"They stopped in front of Taka-senpai's sushi store." Momo said.

"And they went in." Inui said.

"Let's go inside." Momo said.

"No. Let's wait for the perfect time." Inui said. He dials Ryoma's number. "Busy?" He said and hanged up his phone. He then dials Tezuka's number. "Out of service?" Inui said and hanged up his phone again.

"What are we waiting for?" Momo asked.

"Inui, Momo! What's happening right now to them?" Oishi yelled from afar while running to them with Fuji.

"Oishi-senpai?! Fuji-senpai?!" Momo said.

"Where are they?" Oishi asked.

"Inside Taka-san's sushi store." Inui answered.

"Let's go in!" Oishi said.

"No. We need to think of a plan." Momo said.

* * *

**thanks for reading... and please review...**


End file.
